Episode:Married... without Children
| image = | caption = The Rhoades, after looking after the kids and Buck, are overjoyed over the news that Peg and Al are coming back home from a trip to Wisconsin. | season = 1 | episode = 7 | airdate = May 17, 1987 | overall = 7 | writers = Ralph R. Farquhar | directors = Linda Day | guests = Gunther Jenson Liane Curtis Noah Blake | network = FOX | production = 1.09 | previous = "Sixteen Years and What Do You Get" | next = "The Poker Game" | imdb = tt0642325 }}Married... without Children is the seventh episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 7th overall episode in the series. Written by Ralph R. Farquhar, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on May 17, 1987. Synopsis Steve and Marcy agree to watch Bud and Kelly so Al and Peggy can go on vacation for a weekend. While they expect to have a positive influence on the kids, they do not know what they are in for. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Gunther Jenson as Dweep (as Gunther Jensen) *Liane Curtis as Debbie *Noah Blake as Sean Quotes *'Al:' Steve, you are the biggest-- By the way, do you have cable? *'Steve:' No. *'Al:' The biggest idiot I've ever met! *'Al:' This is gonna work out great for me except for one thing. She's gonna want some sex. Now, do I watch the fight first, then give her a jump? No, that's not good cause with that on my mind I'll be all anxious and tense and I won't enjoy the fight. No. The best thing to do would be to bed her down first. That way, I'll enjoy the rest of the day. *'Kelly:' Listen, I really like one of these guys, he's really nice, but don't make any sudden moves. *'Steve:' I guess I can dial 9-1-1 slowly. *'Peggy:' I think the national anthem should be our song from now on. When they hit "the rockets' red glare," you were an animal, Al. Notes Title *The episode title is a play on the title of the show itself, Married... with Children. Trivia *This is the first episode to show the inside of the Rhoades' house. *This is the first time one of Kelly's boyfriends is seen on screen. *A towel from the motel will reappear in "Johnny Be Gone" and Al calls it his favorite. *Al mentions that they still have the towels they stole from the motel that they stayed at during their honeymoon. *Steve says that the fight is being carried on SpectraVision. SpectraVision is a hotel television pay per view service. *In 2008, Liane Curtis guest starred in an episode of Sons of Anarchy alongside Katey Sagal, actress of Peggy Bundy, who plays a major role on that show. Music *Kelly plays soundalike of "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!)" by the Beastie Boys while Peggy cleans the kitchen and at the party. *On the original airing of this episode, two songs, "Stealing and Rhyming" and "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!)" by the Beastie Boys were used. The songs were replaced with the soundalike for the syndicated version of the episode, as well as the Sony and Mill Creek DVD releases. *Peggy sings "Ten Cents a Dance" by Ruth Etting and the American national anthem "Star Spangled Banner" by Marvin Gaye. Locations *Bundy Residence *Rhoades Residence *Come 'n Go Motel Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Rhoades Living Room *Come 'n Go Motel Room Videos MWC fox promo - Married Without Children|FOX Promo - Married... without Children (1x07) External Links * *Married... without Children on Bundyology *Married... without Children - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#07 Married... without Children - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes